Isabella and the Temple of Sap
" |image = GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg |caption = The Fireside Girls in front of the Temple of Sap. |season = 2 |production = 216b |broadcast = 75 |story = May Chan |ws = Mike Roth J.G. Orrantia |director = Zac Moncrief |us = October 30, 2009 |international = October 4, 2009 (Disney XD UK) |xd = October 17, 2009 |pairedwith = "Bubble Boys" | arc= "Bubble Boys" | dvd=''Animal Agents'' | iTunes= }} While Phineas and Ferb get the bubble ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls head out to the "Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park" where the maracanut tree is and try to get the sap from it. Meanwhile, Isabella's pet dog, Pinky tries to stop his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, from stealing hairspray. Episode Summary Isabella gets out of her bed after the alarm clock goes off at 10 o'clock and walks to a mirror, shaking her hair and talks to herself in the 3rd person. She tells Pinky that it is funny when people talk like that and tries to get Pinky to do that, but he just barks. She then goes to her sash, calling out that it is telling her to get more patches, and Pinky goes with her to the Fireside Girls clubhouse. At the clubhouse, Gretchen gets the "Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows" patch from Milly, who tells the others to attempt to do so. However, Gretchen tells the other girls that someone is coming and they go to their defense positions. The girls get the water balloons ready, but is it just Isabella (along with Pinky) doing the secret knock. Isabella then says "What'cha doin'?" and Holly replies that they are earning patches. Isabella wonders what patch they are going for today, but she has a suggestion. Adyson says in a sarcastic tone that she wants to get the "Let's Help Phineas and Ferb" patch, but Isabella points out that is actually called the "Help Thy Neighbor" Patch, and tells her to not make up patch names. Ginger complains that she has 52 of those patches, while Milly has 53 of the same patches for going back "that one afternoon". Isabella says to not remind her of that. Gretchen says that she wants an excuse to see Phineas, whom Isabella admits is the very thing she lives for. Adyson agrees that they will go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, but Ginger complains that they never go see what Baljeet is doing. Milly says that they done that before, and Holly says that patch wasn't worth it. Isabella then wonders where Pinky went. Pinky hides behind a bush, and then goes to an elevator, but it is filled with six other O.W.C.A. agents: a mouse, a bear, a kangaroo, an ostrich, a pig, and an alligator. Pinky then gets into one that is empty and gets into it. He meets Perry on the way; they tip their hats to each other before Pinky exits to his lair, performing a somersault to his chair. Wanda greets him on the TV screen and tells him that Professor Poofenplotz is complaining about hair spray of all things and tells him to go see what is going on; Pinky barks and heads off to his mission. The Fireside Girls get to the Danville Park and Isabella says her catchphrase to Phineas. Phineas promptly says that he does not know what he is doing, and that he is so wrapped up in his plans; it is really Isabella he cares about. He then turns into a centaur and carries Isabella off, asking if they can be together forever and ever. After Isabella agrees, Phineas says that is excellent and that he'll see the girls back at the field. Isabella realizes that she was daydreaming and had been lost in "Phineasland" again, and asks the Fireside Girls what Phineas wanted. Gretchen says that they need to get the maracanut tree and get their Sap Collecting patch. Ginger then places a "I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch" on her sash, and Milly wonders where she saw one. Ginger then points to the one with the color-coded schedule, Baljeet. Milly immediately removes the patch from Ginger's sash. At Professor Poofenplotz's lair, she is brushing her white hair and singing about how she needs to look her best while doing evil. Pinky then enters and is trapped in a rope. After Poofenplotz fails to stop Pinky from constantly jittering, she tells him that she had got an idea about taking over the world again, but she can't do that unless she is drop-dead gorgeous. She explains that she ran out of her favorite hair spray and tells him in flashback story about it: Poofenplotz had gone to the store in order to purchase Stiff Beauty hair spray, but a female worker explains that Stiff Beauty was discontinued as only amusement park clowns had used it, and the park had shut down, hurting sales. Poofenplotz then zapped the worker into an another dimension with a ray-gun. The flashback complete, Poofenplotz then says that the hair spray is at the old abandoned Old Abandoned amusement park, and she plans to use her Me-Mobile to get there. She enters the vehicle which deposits Pinky in a trashcan outside. While the Me-Mobile departs, Pinky tries to get out of the bin, but is too small to do so. Gretchen states the maracanut tree grows in mountainous micro-climates, and also says they are going in the right direction while being pulled up a rope by Adyson. The Fireside Girls get to the top and see a hippie guru playing a didgeridoo. Isabella tries to get his attention, but he is not responding to her. She then decides to harmonize with the didgeridoo, of which the guru and the other girls were impressed. Isabella, using big, pleading eyes, asks the guru where the maracanut tree is located. He knows where they are, showing the girls the cut down maracanut trees behind him. Isabella gets worried on where they all went; the guru replies that they were cut down for hair spray. Upon Isabella's query if there are any trees left, he then tells her that there is one sole maracanut tree that exists, which is at the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, which was over at the next hill. Although Isabella is confused by the name, the guru assures her of it and hands her "the key of wisdom", which is a peace-sign key remote. The other girls go to Isabella to see it, and the guru disappears. The girls shout out worriedly that he is gone, but Gretchen spots him on the other side of the mountain, and he exits. While practicing her driving, Candace wonders how well she is doing, but Linda shouts that there are trashcans in her way. Candace runs into them, which tips them over, freeing Pinky. Pinky is able to get his jet pack and fly away to Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile. Isabella and the girls get to the park and Isabella realizes why the guru said the name of the park the way he did: it was actually called "The Old Abandoned Amusement Park", and it is now old and abandoned, thus making it old and abandoned twice. She tells the others to search for the sap and report if they find it, but none of them do, although Ginger finds a set of clown lockers full of hair spray. Isabella then spots the tree herself, on top of the Temple of Sap, a ride dedicated to the stickiness of the maracanut tree. She then tells then to get their gear so they can climb up to get the tree, but Holly pounds the ride and it cracks badly. A piece of the ride almost falls on her, but she dodges it thanks to Adyson's warning. The others complain to Isabella that the ride is structurally unsound, therefore there is no way to get to the tree. Isabella tells them to calm down and says that they are Fireside Girls and they never give up. After singing their theme song, she tells them to get the sap for Phineas and Ferb. The girls cheer for the two of them. Ginger tries to get them to cheer also for Baljeet, but Katie takes the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch off her sash again. Isabella points that the hippie didn't tell them how to get to the tree on top of the ride - he only gave them the key. She then presses the button on it, unlocking the doors to a van at the crest of a nearby rollercoaster. The girls immediately make their way over to the "groovy" van. Pinky is able to get to the Me-Mobile, and Poofenplotz tries to handle Pinky by swatting him with a newspaper. Pinky throws the newspaper into Poofenplotz's mouth, then shoots a grappling hook at a building at an intersection, stopping the Me-Mobile's progress to the park. At the park, Isabella opens the hood of the van and sees that there is no engine, but says that gravity will do the trick to get to the tree. After judging the distance between where they are and the tree, she tells others to be ready for their "Reckless Disregard for Life and Limb" patches, to which the girls respond, "Aye, aye, captain!" The girls get into the van, buckle their seatbelts, and lean forward to go down the rollercoaster. Gretchen asks Isabella how they are actually going to get the tree. Isabella then orders the girls to take off their sashes, and tells Gretchen to handle the driving. Isabella ties the sashes to herself and the van and leaps off, snatching the tree as the van passes over it. She lands back in the van via the rear doors, which had been opened by Milly and Katie. Gretchen warns Isabella that they are going to crash, but Isabella tells them to lean to the driver's side of the van to avoid crashing into a building. The van avoids the building but cuts the cord of Pinky's grappling hook, freeing the Me-Mobile. The girls cheer while Isabella steers the van safely. At the same time, the Me-Mobile rolls into the park the girls were earlier in the day, jettisoning Poofenplotz out of it and directly into the clown lockers full of Stiff Beauty hair spray. After Holly and Katie tap the sap, the van smashes a stone wall and skids to a stop in the park, with Isabella doing a somersault out of the back of the van. Isabella then goes to Phineas since she has the sap from the tree he needed. Phineas says that is excellent since that is the last ingredient he needed. Isabella promptly returns to Phineasland and imagines Phineas as a centaur carrying her away. Isabella is woken from her trance by Gretchen, who tells her that Phineas said thanks. Isabella comments that Phineas really appreciates her, and Gretchen agrees Poofenplotz gets up and sees the massive supply of Stiff Beauty in front of her. As she cheers her luck, half of the Temple of Sap ride falls onto the clown lockers, causing the hair spray cans to burst. Poofenplotz becomes very stiff, but points out that even though she is stiff, she is beautiful. However, a few of strands of her hair sproing out, provoking her to say, "Curse you, Pinky the Chihuahua!" Transcript Songs *"Important to Look Your Best" *"Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo" (instrumental) *"Fireside Girls Anthem" *"Stiff Beauty Jingle" *"Doof 'N' Puss Theme"'' (instrumental)'' End Credits A repeat of Fireside Girls Anthem. Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Pinky? Pinky's entrance to his lair The same elevator Agent P uses in "Bubble Boys". They greet, and Pinky leaves first. Evil Jingle Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy! Oh, there you are, Perry Memorable Quotes |'Gretchen': Isabella? (Record scratch) Isabell-a? Phineas said, "Thanks."}} Background Information * "Sesquipedalian", the word Gretchen says to get her "Saying A Word No One Else In The Room Knows" patch, means "A long word, or characterized by the use of long words." * The guru's van is a 1961-1965 Chevrolet Corvair 95 Greenbrier. * Isabella paraphrases the famous "Hey, where's Perry?" at the beginning of the episode, saying "Hey, where's Pinky?". * Poofenplotz's Me Mobile is much like Heinz Doofenshmirtz's monster truck that he drove in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". * The clerk who sells hair care products exclaims, "This is so not worth minimum wage!" when she is transported to the 5th dimension. This echoes Candace's "This isn't worth $3.50 an hour," in "Toy to the World." * Candace and Linda may have accidentally discovered Pinky being a secret agent, since he jetpacked away in front of them after Candace drove into a trash can and set him free. Production Information * This episode was shown in the UK before the USA. * This episode was referenced at San Diego Comic-Con. International Premieres *October 4, 2009 (Disney XD UK) *January 15, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors * When Isabella addresses that the girls never give up before "the Fireside Girls Song" starts, the collar on Ginger's top is the same color of orange as the rest of her top, instead of the reddish-orange it normally is. * When Isabella enters the park, her clothes and hair are clean, but in the next shot, her hair and clothes are dirty. ** She may have went to an attraction during an unseen time based on her dialogue ("We've got a tree to find! Fireside Girls, report!"). *Even though Isabella was seen with messed up clothes and hair, she was not seen at an attraction until the van was seen. * When Isabella says "I was in Phineasland again", Adyson's eyes are brown instead of green. * The girls have their sashes back after Isabella has the tree, but before that in the next scene, Katie and Milly don't have a sash on. * In some scenes, the clouds are moving, in others, they are not. * Just before the girls see the van the order of the girls are: Adyson, Isabella, Gretchen, but when the van is seen, the order is: Gretchen, Isabella, Ginger. * When Ginger says they should get the sap for Baljeet as well, a square patch is visible on her sash. When Katie removes the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch, the square patch disappears. * When Isabella comes back in the van with the tree, she is seen wearing sashes connected to each other. However, in the next scene there are no sashes. In the next scene, Isabella and the other Fireside Girls are wearing the sashes again. * Isabella addresses the troop as 46321, but Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said it's 46231 (Swampy Correspondence). * Holly and Katie have bruises on their heads even before they enter the park. * Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile rolls into the clown shaped building. However, in the scene before, it rolled past the entire amusement park. * When the Fireside Girls cheer "And Ferb, too!", the animation of them saying "Yay, Phineas!" is reused but played in reverse. * When Ginger is about to say "I already have 52 of those.", Milly's mouth disappears for a split second. * When Isabella was getting the old hippie to talk to her. Adyson's hair is missing. * When Adyson, Ginger and Holly buckle up, their legs are layered under their skirts instead of in them. * When Isabella open the engine from the van, Katie and Milly are not shown with the others. * When Isabella open the back door of the van as the Fireside Girls began to ran inside the van, Milly is not shown. * When Gretchen said "Sesquipedalian" it came out of Holly's voice. Continuity * We first learn of Pinky's secret agent life in "Day of the Living Gelatin". We also see the return of Wanda. * Isabella's fantasy of Phineas turning into a centaur may be a reference to her love of horses and unicorns ("The Magnificent Few", "Hail Doofania!"). Allusions *The title is based upon Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *When the girls first see the Flower Power van (A 1961-64 Chevrolet Corvair Greenbrier), they use 1970's slang, including "Dy-no-mite!" (often said by Jimmie Walker in the series Good Times) and "Jinkies" (catchphrase of Velma from the Scooby-Doo animated series and movies.) *The mirror above Isabella's bed is in a Star of David frame, a common symbol for Judaism. *All the maracanut trees being cut down to make hairspray may be an allusion to The Lorax by Dr. Seuss, where trees are cut down for commercial uses. *The guru's shades are reminiscent of John Lennon of Beatles fame. *Poofenplotz's building looks similar to the Sega Saturn logo. *When the Fireside Girls look at the Chevrolet, a riff similar to the intro to Castles Made of Sand by Jimi Hendrix plays. Trivia * First episode to have Isabella go into Phineasland. * This episode is the first one to limit Ferb, Candace and Perry to cameo appearances. * Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are absent, making this the first episode where they don't appear in. * This episode focuses more on Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Pinky than Phineas, Ferb and Perry. * This episode occurs during the episode "Bubble Boys". * This episode reveals that Ginger has a crush on Baljeet. * This is the second episode when the Fireside Girls have extended dialogue (the first being "Bubble Boys"). * This is the first episode where every Fireside Girl has a speaking role. ** Gretchen, however, spoke the most besides Isabella, making her role more prominent. * Adyson's and Katie's names are revealed. * This episode marks the first appearance of Professor Poofenplotz. * This episode marks the second appearance of Wanda Acronym, Pinky's mission dispatcher. * This is the only episode so far in the series where Dan Povenmire has no new lines (due to Doofenshmirtz being absent in this episode.) * First episode title using Isabella's name. * This is the second episode that occurs during another episode ("Bubble Boys"), the first being "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". * In the beginning, Isabella is seen in pajamas, which was also seen in "I Scream, You Scream". However, this time their color matches that of the bow on her head. * During the scene where Professor Poofenplotz is in the store, Gitchee Gitchee Goo and I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! can be heard in the background. ** However, it cuts to Lindana in the middle of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. * This is the third episode to use the "hearts in eyes" technique. In this episode, Isabella imagines Phineas with hearts in his eyes when he "confesses" to her. In ("Rollercoaster"), she is seen looking at him with hearts in her eyes. Candace also used hearts in her eyes looking at Dennis in "No More Bunny Business". *This is the third time Isabella has a part of the "Too Young" line. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling") *The place Prof. Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile is stuck is around the place Dr. Doofenshmirtz parks and goes to the science fair ("Unfair Science Fair"). * This is the second time the Fireside Girls had to use their sashes to get them out of a dangerous situation. The first time was in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" when they rescued Phineas from falling. * This episode substitutes a Perry plot for a Pinky plot, since the main plot is about Isabella instead of Phineas and Ferb. * This is the first episode where Major Monogram does not appear in, he would later be absent in "Canderemy" and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". * This is the fifth time that Ferb does not speak ("The Fast and the Phineas," "I, Brobot," "Interview With a Platypus" and "Tip of the Day"). * Candace would later make a cameo appearance in "Brain Drain". * This is the second episode where someone mentions a "cute little tree." The first being Phineas in "At the Car Wash." * Isabella uses big pleading eyes in this episode, and for the first time. This is the second time a Fireside Girl (counting Isabella) uses this, and the first was Katie and Gretchen in "Don't Even Blink". * In the close-up of Isabella's sash as the girls say "We wear our patches upon our sashes", an "I Just Saw A Cute Boy" patch can be seen. This is most likely referring to Phineas. Cast * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Vincent Martella as Phineas (Half Role) * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Pinky and Perry , additional voices * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram , additional voices * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz , additional voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Judd Nelson as The Guru * Isabella Acres as Katie * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Additional voices: Kari Wahlgren :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode de:Isabella und der Tempel des Safts es:Isabella y el Templo de la Savia pt-br:Isabella e o Templo do Látex vi:Isabella and the Temple of Sap pl:Izabela i Świątynia Soku Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fireside Girls Category:I